blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Streampaw/Streamshadow
Appearance Streampaw/Streamshadow is a dark grey tabby and white she-cat with green eyes. But her real life self looks different and is a lot more uglier. Personality Streampaw is relatively nice and calm. She will overreact to most things and takes somethings seriously but that doesn't mean she is an ancient blackboard with no sense of humour. She gets along worst with some people, because reasons. She loves ranting about ships and fanfic and pokemon competitive battling (DO NOT use forretress as entry hazard setter. Skarmory has better type and you can always switch into a rapidspinner) She is famous for doing stupid things and causing drama and liking to think that she feels guilty about doing it and other people can forgive her. She respects the LGBT community (unlike her parents) On the blog Streampaw joined blogclan on the 25th of March, 2016. Before September 2016 she was extremely active but then boarding school (and wattpad) forced her not to. She can never make it for gatherings because she is either in china or england or she doesn't know when it is. She likes writing fanfic but finds herself failing so she writes pokemon and Love Live! fanfic more than warriors now because inspiration and she can't read the new warriors books. So she likes reading it more. Especially fics by Je, Mir, Cam and Lisi (Wattpad). She is friends with foxo (who is blocked), goldie, lup, wollow (ish), sunno, map(lekit), rainy, breezey, brez and possibly others. She is more active on the wiki because her school blocks blogchat and she's a full boarder. Streampaw has now continued writing warriors fanfiction, but can never seem to finish her multi-chapter works. She is currently simultaneously working on Story of Secrets series and the Chronicles of Chaos series. On the wiki When she joined the wiki the first thing she did was make a page (which was deleted because drama and reasons). Then she made this one during a time of drama and now she's editing it because why not. Streampaw has been on the wiki since 20 something of May 2016 and the first friend she made (that she hadn't on the blog) was foxo Trailing Stars Streampaw hasn't been in trailing stars (as far as she knows) and puts her name in the jar but never gets chosen. Quotes "welp" all the time, along with yeet and welp "SOMEONE DARE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" During the summer of 2016 "ALOLA CHILDREN"- Her current method of greeting "Yo" ^ "Yello" ^^ "The sheep says meep" -all the time Trivia * her fandoms include pokemon, warriors, WOF, Lockwood & co, PJO/HOO/TOA, lunar chronicles, shokugeki no soma, Love Live, Love Live Sunshine and some she probably forgot * Dovewing is not a mary-sue * She is chinese * She has quotev * She has a phobia of falling * Cloyster can kill everything * Warriors needs a medicine cat without powers that isn't runningnose * She is a dovewing defender * She has too many ships that she ships * she is shipped with foxo * She is on archiveofourown as gamerkitty6274 * she is a diehard anime/love live fan * She is sorry for everything Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:Freewheeling Ferrets